Naruto, Vampire and Devil
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto the son of Dante who is being forced to go to a school full of monsters. What happens when the young devil runs into his ex lover that he had to leave behind years ago? How will these two lovers react to seeing each other once more? Is this fate or is someone pulling the strings from the background? Will they make it work this time or will Naruto lose her all over again?
1. Chapter 1

Yes this is a Naruto/Devil May Cry/ Vampire + Rosary story. It may seem like very strange mix only I can tell you that you will enjoy it. I hope everyone will love this story and see you next time.

Moka – DOD doesn't own any of these animes in this story.

Naruto – (leaving the room)

Moka – get your ass back here because I'm not having fun with you because you have much more stamina left in your body. (She licked her lips and dragged him back to bed with her)

Lucky guy isn't he?

* * *

Naruto was walking over to the school that his father had been forcing him stay at. He didn't understand why he had to go to this school after all the hell had had to be put through. He just had survived hell yet his own father had made him come all the way to stay at this school for monsters.

Naruto was an eighteen years old with blonde hair, blue sea like eyes. He was dressed in a long red jacket like the one his father always had worn. On his back was his most loved sword and he also had two guns with him.

He had hated all of this because his younger sister didn't even have to go to this school at all. Then again his sister got whatever she wanted when she wanted something only him on the other hand was trained his whole life to fight. To kill demons in order to keep humans safe, unlike his father he didn't care much for human lives.

When he made his way closer to the school building that was when he noticed that there was a silver hair woman walk away with tears in her eyes. Something about this woman had caused him to be taken back. He didn't understand why she had affected him in such a way only that he had wanted to know why.

He did start to slowly wonder just why she was crying like that and what could have caused it. Naruto's only true weakness in this world was seeing a woman cry because he hated to see sadness in a woman's eyes.

He started to walk over to her to see if he could help her in anyway with what was hurting her this much. He did know that most people will not let you help them when they are like this only he still was going to try anyways.

He finally got over to her but when he did arrived next to her she looked at him deadly. He never saw anyone look at him that deadly before which caused him to really not understand what was going on.

He had no idea why she would be looking at him in that kind of way. He didn't even know who she was or what had happened to cause her to cry. He just wanted to see if he could do anything to help.

Naruto didn't even get a chance to ask her why or what was wrong that caused her to cry like that. That was because the woman had tried to kick him which he just grabbed her leg then he moved her up against the school wall. His hand let go of her long smooth leg only he did enjoy grabbing her leg which he just smirked.

"Why the fucking hell did you try kicking me for no reason like that?" He looked at her while he asked. He didn't understand why anyone would try to kick someone that hard with that much strength for no reason.

He did like just what he was seeing because the woman in front of him was truly a goddess. He never seen a woman that he would call a goddess yet right there in front of him was someone that he could honestly call a goddess.

"All you men are alike do you know that? No matter what you say I won't even trust you at all because you are just another asshole male." She said with tears in her eyes.

He shook his head and started to wipe away the tears he was letting out and started to hold her. He moved them around so he was against the wall and holding the woman close to him. He may not have known just who she was only that he hated to see her cry like that.

He had noticed the fact that she needed to wear a longer skirt because her white panties were showing to the whole world. He had tried his best to not look down over at her white panties. Even so it was very hard not to with the fact her ass was just perfect in his eyes and he did his best to look back over at her slit crimson eyes.

"What is wrong? You can tell me just what is hurting you and I can tell it has something to do with a guy?" He softly asked her

He could feel her tears hit against his bare chest. He wasn't worry about that because he had started to stroke her long silver hair in order to calm her down. She looked up at him with sad eyes because she can't believe that she was acting like this to someone and someone she that didn't even know.

Normally she was too prideful to even let her own self cry like this and never in front of someone else to see. It was because her pride would never allow her to show any form of weakness to anyone no matter what.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine see?" He didn't buy it so he kept on holding her even if she didn't want him to hold her. With his one hand he still kept on stroking her hair while she just looked at him with a look that told him to stop.

"What is your name and tell me what's wrong, you know talking about it may just help you feel better." She just looked away because she had no idea why this person is acting like this to her. Why did he care so much about someone that he had never seen before, so why her of all people then.

"If you won't stop till I give you my name then fine its Moka." She was cut off by his finger when he moved it against her lips to stop her from speaking. She didn't know why he had done that because he had stopped her from saying her name like he had wanted.

She did start to become somewhat anger from being cut off like that and her eyes stared at him. She gave him a look like why the hell did you just do that to me only she enjoyed the feel of his finger against her soft lips.

"Moka Akashiya is that really you? It's been so long since the last time I had a chance to see you." He asked, with a smile on his face.

He started to pull her even closer to his body because he truly was happy to see her once more. She didn't see him to know who he was even though she blushed when she was pulled closer against him.

"Don't you remember me? It's me Naruto or do you just don't want to remember me?" He started to mock being hurt.

She just quickly looked him up and down because she did know that she seen him before only she didn't know where. Then when he had said his name she couldn't believe it her ears. That he was still alive and in front of her once more, someone she thought she lost so many years ago.

"Is it really you, I mean are you really here? Are you sure you are really here in front of me?" She asked and he nodded yes. He still kept stroking her long silver hair causing her to close her eyes and lean harder against his chest.

She enjoyed the stroking of her hair because it was him that was doing it. She just moved her face against his chest even harder. She missed the warmth of his body and she missed him with all her heart, she had to know just one thing from him.

"Why did you leave when I needed you the most? Why did you leave me all alone like that Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked away from her because he didn't want to bring her into his life of a killer.

"You know I'm a killer, I was trained to kill demons but I truly missed you so much. I just didn't want you to get yourself into the life I'm living." Moka's eyes looked back up at him.

She had started to cries even more because she had though he didn't want to be with her anymore. That wasn't the case that she thought and she had learned the real reason to why he had left her. He just simply cared too much for her to make her live a life of being with a killer.

"I have to say I still have this mark from where you sucked my blood years back." He showed her the mark.

That alone had this caused Moka to blush badly. She did know that it wasn't a mark caused by drinking his blood. It was a mark that had whole different meaning to and had nothing to do with blood.

Moka was going to let Naruto keep on believing it just a mark that doesn't want to heal because she wasn't ready to tell him the truth about the mark on his neck. Naruto looked at her and started to remember something.

"Why were you crying Moka-hime?" He was worried that something had happened to his friend or he should say his longtime girlfriend that he had truly missed forever now. He doesn't understand why he left yet it was something that he had told himself he had to do to keep her safe.

"That's nothing for you to worry about Naruto-kun and you don't have to worry about that ok?" Naruto wasn't going to let this drop because he still cared for Moka deeply.

He started to move her over to a tree with her and sat down against the tree. He moved her so that she was then sitting on his lap like how she used to enjoy doing. He never had forgotten just how much she enjoyed sitting on his lap while he sat down against a tree like they were doing.

Moka looked back over her shoulder at him with a shocked face that caused Naruto to just grin towards her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her then moves his lips to her ear to start to speak.

"Tell me that you have missed being like this with me." She could tell by his voice that he was hoping that she would say yes to him about that. She could even tell that he truly missed being with her.

She did miss him dearly and she wished he had never left her all alone in the first place like that. Since he had been gone her life truly went to hell and that was the reason she left home and her sister kept following her like she had done so. Part of her did it because she missed him and other part did it to get away from her father.

At the same time she was scared that he would leave again just like he already had done so in the past. She did know if he told her that he would never leave her again then she'll feel less scared about telling him the truth of her feelings.

"Tell me first that you will never leave me again tell me that Naruto-kun." Naruto just kept on looking at her because he doesn't know what he will do in the future.

Even so at the same time she was right there in front of him and he doesn't want to lose her not this time. He doesn't want to lose her again because she had been on his mind all the time and she was the only woman that had stolen his heart.

"I don't know where I'll go after this but I do know this." He moved her around so she was facing him. "I want you to be by my side for now on and never want to lose you ever again." He slowly kissed her lips.

Moka was too shocked to do anything back because she couldn't believe what he had told her. It was what she wanted to hear even so she didn't think he would really say that to her that had made her both shocked and happy.

When the kiss ended he started to move his mouth away. That was when she pulled him back into another kiss taking Naruto by surprise this time around. The two of them moved their arms around each other and just let their tongues dance together.

The two of them just kept enjoying each other warmth. It was something they both had missed so dearly. They were each other's first love and first person that could stole each other's hearts away.

"Then I'll be here with you no matter what happens, but if you try and leave me like you did last time then I'll just hunt you down and hurt you." He started to let a smile come across his face.

"Tell me why you are crying but also you need a longer skirt to put on." He took his red jacket off that went down to his feet off and placed it on her. She moved her hands to it and started to hold on to it tightly.

"That's much better don't you think so? Red looks very good on you and matches your breath-taking eyes" He kept smiling till he started to give her another kiss.

She started off by telling him everything that happened to her last year at the school with meeting a human boy. She told him about her fight with the kitsune and how this same human boy wanted her other side to stay out all the time. The pink hair side that she also told him about only he told her she was the only Moka to him.

He also started to really hate this boy because he wanted to hurt him for causing his Moka to cry like that. "Can I hurt this person? He really starting to sound like someone I want to truly hurt badly." He told her only she just smiled before she shook her head no.

"My other side would be very sad and I would have to deal with hearing all of it all the time then. No thank you, both my mother and sister at here at the school. My mother just visiting because it the day family members visit their kids." He just shrugged his shoulders only for her to slap him upside head.

She could notice the guns and sword on his back only she just looked to them. "These are my tools for my job and you know that because you had seen them before." He told her only he just smiled.

"Wait, so I can finally meet this famous mother of yours? I mean you always did love to talk about how great she is. "Naruto teased her, she just paled.

"I'm so doomed and how about you just never meet her?" She asked only he gave her a look that said nice try.

"Let's get this over with then?" She got up off him then he got to his feet. She just leaned in for another kiss which both of them enjoyed. When the kiss had ended she started to walk off to find her mother and sister.

Naruto followed only he could sense something was wrong only he couldn't place his finger on it. He looked around with his eyes only he didn't notice anything till he could see what looked to be joker outfit.

He could see it laughing at him only when he started to walk over to it then it just disappeared into nothing. He didn't know how anyone could be that fast for his eyes to fail at following.

He pushed whatever or whoever that was out of his mind and started to follow his beautiful lover. He was glad for once something good was happening to him and he truly was happy for first time in so many years, he was truly happy.

When the two of them stopped it was in front of her dorm room only she just looked back at him nervous. It would be the first time her mother ever met Naruto and she never once told her mother about him at all over the years. She didn't know how her mother would react to him after what happen when she met Tsukune.

She slowly open her room with Naruto moved his hand to her free hand to hold it yet he wanted to show her that he was here for her. She smiled before the two of them walked inside only for her mother to look over at her then at their hands.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and how will Moka's mother react to all of this?

Yes, I know Moka mother wasn't there at the start of season two. It's one of my changes to the storyline and you'll see why later.

Why does Naruto hate his father so much?

How will Tsukune handle losing Moka to her one and true lover?

How are Devils looked at in this world?

Why won't that bite mark go away?

Also you will learn about their past together soon.


	2. Chapter 2

NeoVergil – Yes, in a sense Naruto does act more like Vergil than Dante. There are many reasons to why Naruto acts that way and you'll see why soon.

Mathewadeal25 – In the year 2035, it will be a long wait...

Strtos263 – I have a feeling Miss Bloodriver will have few words with our lovely Naruto.

DragonPony022 – yes, it going be fun seeing how inner and outer work things out. Inner isn't one to give up what she wants no matter what.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and will keep letting me know what you think about the story.

Aki Nijou – DOD doesn't own Naruto or Moka in anyway, if he did well Moka would be happier in many ways.

Moka - So I weren't be stuck with Tsukune then?

Aki – Na, you'll just be stuck between my breasts.

DOD – with that note on with the story!

* * *

Naruto looked over at her mother only he was surprised how young she looked. She looked very young only that didn't surprise him because his very own grandfather was over two thousand years old. Her long pink hair was tied in a black colored bow. She had two soft green eyes which he started to doubt if she was even a vampire.

What surprised him was what she was wearing because she was wearing a very revealing black corset with black shorts along with a black garter only he just stared at her. He didn't know why the people at this school showed so much of their body like that, he just couldn't understand it.

"This is my mother Akasha Bloodriver and this is Naruto. He is well someone that I truly cared about for long time. " Naruto stared even more at her. That name was one even he had heard from fighting against people over the years.

"That is very rare name you have and one I have already heard." Naruto said only for Akasha to look at him. She had noticed the mark on his neck only that was going to a talk for another time because she had a feeling something was wrong.

"Just where have you heard my name before Naruto? Like you said it yourself my name is a very rare one to have. " She asked him in a normal and calm manner.

"I was fighting someone who happened to be a vampire. He wasn't just any vampire because he claimed to be the clone of Alucard. It was the only time in my life that I lost a fight which was four years ago. It had showed me that I was weak and I had to train even harder and since then I have changed a lot." He told her, both of them looked at him deeply shocked.

Moka couldn't believe that he had lost only that how he spoke of how he changed had greatly worried her. She did know that power was something that could change someone into something far worse and never for the better.

Moka had heard the stories of Alucard from her mother only she had never met him or this clone before. Only she just looked at Naruto worried because he had lived a fight with this man even if he was just a clone of the oldest vampire in history.

Naruto moved his hand to his chest where there was a scar from that battle. He truly had gain so much from that lost at the hands of that Alucard clone. He had gain new power when he was pushed to the breaking point while at the same time he learned so much from it all.

"So he truly did have a clone around after I sealed him away?" She asked only she sounded so worried. She was worried about her daughter more than anything else with her eyes looking at Moka.

"He is part of a group of Yokai called Fairy Tale and last I heard they were heading up to land of the Yuki-onna." Moka's eyes almost popped out, that the same place that her friends were leaving to go in two weeks.

Mizore's mother had come here today to bring her and everyone back to their home to show everyone around. They planned to leave together in about a week or two because the school had testing going on. She started to have a very bad feeling about things and she started to think that her friends should avoid going to visit Mizore's home.

Akasha on the other hand had known just who this group was because many of Moka's family members were a part of it. On the other hand she looked up at Naruto from where she was sitting because she never heard of him before.

She could notice the sword on his back that was massive and the two guns yet she didn't know why he would have these with him. She started to think on the stories she heard of few people going around killing only they had silver hair not blonde.

The only reason that she had even heard of these is because she had met one man that called himself a demon hunter. He had owned a club that was called Devil May Cry only she just thought he was crazy at the time till she watched him fight against groups of demons. That was when she learned that he was a real true devil.

"Do you know what that mark on your neck even is? If you do then you weren't be talking to me so calmly like that." She asked her, Moka started to slowly back to the door. That was when Akasha gave her daughter a deadly look that told her don't even try it.

"It's just a mark that won't heal because Moka-hime used to drink my blood all the time and guess that's why it's still there." He honestly told her what he thought it was caused by.

"So, you have no clue what it really is then? Sometimes I wonder why men can be so dense at times like that." She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Is there another meaning to her drinking my blood or something?" He asked once more because devils don't have this kind of stuff.

"She marked you as her mate and means she picked you spend her life with. You are her life partner and one she wants to spend forever with." She told her only Naruto just stared pure shocked.

"Really, why did you pick me?" Naruto asked her while shocked.

"Because you were the only one that was truly kind to me and you always seem to know how to make me happy. When I was with you even at that age I was happy and I never wanted to lose you like that." She told him, her arms moved around him.

"I need to go see the headmaster, so you two enjoy the catching up together. I'll be back later for a very long time with you Naruto." The older vampire told them before she walked out. She didn't know who this Naruto really was only she figured that the headmaster would know something.

"I hope she isn't too mad." Naruto told his lovely vampire. Naruto placed his guns and sword down on the table. He didn't know where else he should place them only Moka just gave him a sweet smile.

"Even if she is upset there is something we can do about it, I'm not giving you up no matter what." Moka told him.

"I'm glad to hear that because there is nowhere I'm going give you up Moka-hime. You are my and only my no one else can have you." He smirked which she just stared at him.

"I'm yours am I? How are you going to prove that because I have yet to be claimed by you or anyone else for that matter?" She told him.

He just moved his mouth on top of hers while she slowly lead him to her bed where he just smirked. He slowly kissed her neck before the red jacket she was wearing had just fall off her body then tossed on the floor near the bed.

"Are you sure about this Moka-hime?" He gently asked her.

She nodded her head and he moved on top of her while on the bed, his mouth moved against her harder. They both missed each other and no matter how far apart they were they had both kept thinking of each other.

Neither one of them was going let this chance to be together slip passed their fingers, they wanted each other. They needed each other and Naruto needed something good in his life with everything that had happened in his past, he needed someone to keep him from going crazy.

For Moka this was the chance she wanted for him to claim her like she had claimed him with the mark on his neck. She wanted to give him all of her before she had to go back inside and for the outer side to come back out, she wanted to do this before that had happened.

Naruto moved his lips to her neck while his hands started to unbutton her jacket before he removed the green jacket then her white shirt. Only thing left was her bra which she just took off herself then tossed on the ground with a smirk on her face. She was enjoying this as much as he was enjoying it.

Once she was topless his mouth moved down to lash onto her right nipple, he sucked and pulled on it with his mouth. She started to moan out only her hands moved around his neck before she pulled him to her mouth.

"You really do love my breasts don't you Naruto-kun?" She asked him between each kiss that they shared together. They were hungry for each other's lips yet they didn't even care about anything else in the world.

"What can I say they are very large and fun to play with?" He smirked while his hands started to play with them once more. She just let him do whatever he wanted to her body while her mouth kept opening in order to let out moans of pleasure.

He started to take her skirt off and once it was off he looked at her white panties which she just blushed. "These aren't my kind of panties because my other side likes these kinds, I more into other kind..." She told him only he just gave a little laugh.

"It's not fair if I'm one undressing here" She teased him while unzipping his pants.

She slowly pulled down his pants only the two of them noticed door opening up and her sister along with mother walked in.

"I told you she's busy…." She didn't even finish scolding Kokoa when her mouth just stopped working. She couldn't believe her eyes that her innocent daughter was down to just her panties on her bed with Naruto, this new person she had just met today.

Moka's group of friends walked in next only a boy was truly shocked at what he was seeing, he couldn't believe it at all. That was Moka almost naked with her hands next to a man's lower half which had crushed him deeply.

"No one knocks in this place?" Naruto asked in a joking way.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing and I can't believe my daughter was about to have sex like that!" Akasha couldn't even believe it.

Naruto moved his jacket from the ground to cover Moka up only he glared over at Tsukune before he opened his mouth. "Keep your eyes looking away from her body or else." He warned him only Tsukune glared back.

When Moka got her clothes back on and Naruto had his pants back up then they sat down and told her mother what had happened. Naruto on the other hand just didn't even seem to care because he wasn't one to be sorry for doing something he wanted to do.

"Put it back on Moka-chan." After he had said that he had a blade against his neck with a very unhappy Naruto.

"Don't order her around like that and she is the true Moka-hime not this other one, also don't even call her chan." Naruto's patience was running line with this human.

"Who do you think you even are?" He asked back only scared.

"I think I'm someone that could kill you without even batting an eye, I think I am someone who you don't want piss off human." He told him which everyone was shocked that Naruto had known the secret.

"I think I'm the one that you need be scared of and I'll tell you this one thing. No one orders her around." He moved the blade away and just looked at Moka who just shook her head.

"Just who the hell are you?" Kurumu had demanded.

"You want my whole long way of saying who I am or something?" He just mocked her which Moka elbow him in the side.

"Very well, my name is Naruto. I'm the son of Dante and grandson of Dark Knight Sparda." There was only one person who even known who these two people were, that was Akasha who stared deeply shocked.

"You are the son of the devil swordsman? He was the very same devil that had sealed the gateway that linked hell and human world? The one that walked up with justice and sealed away the king of hell along with single handed beaten his armies of hell?" She asked him.

"Sadly I'm his grandson which unlike him or my father? I don't give a damn about human race anymore, for all I care? It can all burn." He told her which they all stared at him even Moka was stunned to hear him say that that.

Akasha looked at him with a sad look because he was starting to remind her of how Alucard used to talk like. She had watched a man that she looked up to turn into a monster because of revenge and hate. She didn't want the same to befall this young man in front of her.

"Why do you have so much hate for human race?" Mizore was the one that asked him.

"That's a very good question and I'll tell you." He was cut off by his cell phone ringing only he took it out of his pocket. He looked to see the name only a smile come on his which everyone didn't understand why.

He answered it and placed it on speaker before placing on the table. "Tell me you got good news old friend?" He asked with a smile still showing.

"Two years we have hunted down every single lead that ended in one dead end after the other and nowhere close to finding your older sister." The voice had stated over the phone only Naruto started to realize where this was going.

"We finally found her Naruto-kun yet we have finally found where your older sister was taken. We now know just who has her and where she is. All your endless work and never giving up truly paid off." She told him over the phone.

"Where is she and how sure are you on this?' Naruto's voice was shaken at best because he had finally found his sister and ones that kidnapped her. He finally could find his older sister and he won't let the ones that did this to her live no matter what.

"The group Fairy Tale has her locked away in their base only I can't figure out just where it is yet." She admitted that she failed to find where she was.

"At least we know that bastard was the one that kidnapped her and I want you to do me one thing. I want you pull all the favors that people own me and do everything you have to get as many people here to help me in this battle." He told her.

"I need everyone that I can to gather here if I have a chance of finding this group and their base before I rip it apart. This isn't just a fight, it a bloody war that I'll end by cutting his damn head right off his body." Naruto showed everyone just how mad he was.

"You don't need to tell me that because we all loved your older sister and you know just how much I loved her." She told him.

"Sorry, I forget just how close the two of you were." He looked down at the phone.

"Should I tell your father as well because he would want to know that we found out where his daughter is?" She asked only Naruto just kissed his teeth. The last thing he wanted was for that man to even know what was going on.

"Why would I want you to tell him that? It's his fault that she was even kidnapped because his love for humans caused all of this. If it wasn't for his mistake she would be home safe still and I weren't had to hunt down every single damn dead end for last two years." He told her with angry showing clearly to the world.

"Even so, do you want risk making same mistake because you didn't have as many people to help you? I for one do not want to lose her because of your pride or dislike of your father Naruto-kun. That's because you two are my whole world." She stopped for the moment.

"I'll gather all I can and your family then meet you at the school in a week hopefully sooner only just please work with him." She hanged up the phone leaving him to just sit back down on the bed.

"Just what's going on Naruto-kun and how did your sister get kidnapped? I have never seen you hate your father like you do right now." Moka asked only she was worried about him. She had never seen him like this yet it was like he was whole different person.

* * *

Moka's mother may just end up killing our lovely Naruto, shame but that what you get for trying to sleep with her daughter or for not locking the damn door.

So how did his sister get kidnapped?

Why does he hate human race and his father for her being taken away?

Naruto fought against the clone of Alucard in the past and lived, just how did he pull that one off?

What did Naruto mean he gained something by losing to the vampire?

How will the war with Fairy Tale go? Who are these allies of his? Why am I going on with questions?

Next chapter

Devil vs Vampire the untold story of how these two met.


	3. Chapter 3

Sneak13579 – no that's not fem Virgil, no sex change characers in this story.

Guest – no, Sakura isn't Lady's daughter because Lady would kill Sakura if she was her daughter. No Sasuke isn't Virgil's son.

Dragonpony02 – you will see a lot more of his backstory with this chapter.

* * *

I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and thank you again for all your wonderful feedback that you have given me.

"Yes, why don't you tell them why you hate him so much." They turned around to see Headmaster walking inside the room.

"Headmaster why are you here and don't you have other things to be doing then being in my room like this?" Moka sked her.

"I'll pass and I think it's time I leave." Naruto did his best to walk passed him in till room turned black.

Naruto wanted to make sure that Moka never found out these reasons and he wasn't going to tell anyone. He didn't know why this Headmaster is trying to get into his past like that and he didn't like it all.

"I didn't say you had any say in the matter now did I?" Headmaster countered him.

Next thing anyone can see was a fourteen-year-old Naruto staring at a man, this man was Alucard. It was his clone and two of them were about to fight each other on top of a church building. Naruto reached for his blade that was on his back.

Alucard clone Miyabi had a blade in his hand even if he never really used swords before. He just wanted to make Naruto look bad by beating him in his own game. He rushed at the young boy only for his attack to be blocked.

"I won't die that easily and you won't get your hands on Moka-chan. You will be the one that will be killed today!" Naruto stated while pushing him backwards.

Miyabi was surprised just by how strong Naruto was, to be able to push him backwards like that was a feat. He still wasn't going to lose to a little boy and he wanted to make sure he had enjoyed this fight.

The two of them started to fight and midway into the fight Naruto shattered Miyabi's blade. Naruto went for the killing blow, he found himself being the one with the wound. He looked down to see Miyabi's hand right through his chest. He kicked him away from him while holding his chest with his left hand.

He took a few steps backwards while his eyes still were locked on him. He couldn't believe he had got a hit on him like that and he couldn't believe his wound was taking long to heal. He looked down at the blood coming out of his chest wound.

"I do have to handle it to you because you put up a good fight but this is where it ends." Miyabi told him with a smirk.

He took out a cig before putting it in his mouth then he lit it. When he was about say something he was cut off by Naruto licking him into the wall, causing cig to drop from his mouth. Naruto was still on his feet and he refused to let this bastard get anywhere near his Moka.

"How could you keep fighting like that? Just who or what are you?" Mizore asked him, while they kept watching

"I'm a devil and I can take a very great deal of pain and suffering before I get killed. One of the many perks I have for being what I am.' Naruto joked back to her.

"You can still fight damn your one stubborn bastard." Miyabi said while getting back to his feet.

They could see Naruto wound healing and leaving no scar behind it, they didn't know how he got that scar then. If it wasn't from him placing his hand through his chest then would could it have been from, that was what they all were thinking.

Naruto rushed at him once more before he let Miyabi place his hand through his chest once more. That was while he impaled Miyabi right in the chest with his blade. Naruto smirked because he thought it was over, how wrong he was. He was then throw into the same wall he had kicked Miyabi into.

"I'm the clone of Alucard I can't be killed you fool. You're just a bug that I'm about to kill nothing more than that." He just laughed while ripping sword out of his chest.

Naruto couldn't believe this and he didn't know what he could do next. He looked over at his blade in the hands of that bastard and he went to go for his guns. Before he could get them he was kicked into the stomach. He looked up at the man with hate showing clearly in his eyes.

He then grabbed Naruto by the neck and walked up towards the cross that was on top of the church that they were fighting on. Once they had arrived he looked at Naruto whom was doing his best to get out of his hold.

"You fight to keep the innocent safe and the weak safe. Well now you can die for them as well because you can't stop me." He taunted Naruto, then stabbed him right in the chest with his own sword.

The pain started to go through his body and he couldn't believe that he was stabbed with his own sword. He honestly didn't think this person could have been this strong or even on the same level as a devil.

The sword went right into the chest it kept Naruto hanging from it, Miyabi channeled some of his power through the blade. It caused massive pain to Naruto whom was yelling out in pain worthy of hell.

He twisted the blade few times to cause even more pain to hit Naruto's body. He wanted to make this idiot pay for causing him much pain in their little fight, that and he was truly evil to the very core.

"You were nothing and soon Moka-chan will be yelling for other reasons." He taunted once more.

He then thrust his hand into Naruto's stomach few times before he kicked the bottom of the cross breaking it off. He watched Naruto and cross fall off the church while he walked away from it with a new cig in his mouth.

When Naruto could start to see again and hear, he could see him talking to two vampires.

"You two will go get Moka and her mother for me and I don't care if they raped or not. Just bring them to me alive or you'll be one dead." Miyabi started to walk off.

" _You won't get to them because you won't touch her no matter what."_ Naruto thought.

Hate and rage was filling his mind and he wasn't going let anyone hurt her. He would kill anyone and everyone that would try to hurt his Moka and that all he cared about. His eyes started to grow a crimson color while hate was washing over him like waves.

" **You are weak and to think you're the one that wields me in battle? To think a devil can be so weak to lose so badly like that."** He could hear the demon arm talking to him.

More enraged he got the more his eyes flared to light, he moved his hand to reach for his demon arm sword. He started to pull it out as his body begun to change form, the blood was rushing out of his wound.

His skinned turned into red scale like and he had two horns coming out of his forehead, in the middle was a black gem like eye. His hands turned into claw like hands along with his face looking more demonic than ever. His eyes were pure red with slits in them along with what seem to be flames inside of his eyes.

He had spikes running down and up his legs and arms along with two huge black like wings coming from his back. He had what looked like golden veins running all over his body and when he stood to his feet. He just rushed at both of the vampires ripping them apart in what seemed like a blink of an eye.

He never felt this much power before, it was like he had endless power. He looked down at two vampires he ripped apart and he didn't have any regrets. He didn't even care that they weren't demons because to him they were just as evil. He had the power to keep Moka safe no matter what would come his way.

He could see a helicopter flying off away from the area he was in. He just moved his hand up in the air to aim it right for it. Soon after a fireball had left his hand and hit the helicopter head on causing it to blow up in flames.

"So that's what you mean by that fight had unlocked more power for you, you unlocked your devil form that day." Headmaster pointed out.

"Yes, I awaken my devil blood and I'm stronger than I have ever been because of it. That bastard will die and I know he didn't die that day." Naruto told him.

"You did all that to keep both me and my mother safe? Why did you never tell me any of this before?" Moka asked, she kissed him on the lips hard.

The human boy just glared over at him because he hated seeing what she had simply done to him. He couldn't believe what the inner Moka was doing to someone else that wasn't him, he hated Naruto even more.

"That maybe so but why do you hate your father?" Headmaster asked while next scene started.

Naruto was on roof looking down at a café that Moka was a with her mother. He was on his cellphone talking to her. "Are you coming to meet us at the café or what because you are already so late?" He could hear Moka ask him.

He was late even so he just smirked, she was so damn good in his eyes. He was nervous about meeting her mother even so he had hoped everything would work out well. He rubbed the spot on his neck that still had her bite mark.

"Yes. I'll be there soon don't worry." Right after he had said that he noticed waves of demons rushing over to his area.

He rushed to head them off while closing his phone, he couldn't have her know what he was in the middle of doing. He did notice his sister already fighting the demons by herself and he wished she would stop doing that.

His sister had silver hair that went down to her rear which was very rounded rear in his eye. She had a long braid on each side of her hair with small blue bows at the end. While the rest of her hair is let down, ending in what looked to be two braids. She looked to be around her early twenties and had two silver eyes that matched her hair.

She had two large breasts that he had to admit looked very sexy to him. Her rear was something he had found himself staring at time to time even if she was his older sister. The two of them were very close to each other and he didn't know what he would do without her in his life.

She was wearing what looked to be a blue and white French maid outfit. It had long sleeves and a white maid headband that went over her head. She also had red lipstick on her soft lips and Naruto couldn't stop staring at her.

"Grayfia why in the hell are you fighting along? You should have called me or at least waited for me before fighting." Naruto scolded her.

"Because I'm the older one and you're the younger one so behave." She scolded him back.

The two of them had beaten back the demons to they got in front of the demon gate, Naruto just looked at her. "You know the only way to close a demon gate is…from the other side. So I'll see you later.' Naruto rushed to the other side before she could stop him.

He closed it while smiling back over at her, she had tears in her eyes while he was closing it. She feared she would never see him again, it was unlikely for someone to come back after going to hell.

He didn't want his sister to be trapped in hell, he wanted to be the one to save her. He had known that he would miss both Moka and his sister dearly, he just felt this was something he had to do. Something only, he could do and he looked around with his eyes to scan the area that he was in.

"So I was trapped in hell for two years and when I got out. I did my best to call my sister with a payphone. No one picked up and when I got home my father hugged me and say he was glad I was home." Naruto continued.

"He then told me that my sister was gone because he had to make a choice. To save a single idiot human's life or save my sister's life. He thought he could save both starting with the human when he got to my sister? A man had taken her away and that's why I hate humans. I lived two years in hell and come back to her being gone." Naruto told them the reason, reason he hated humans.

"Two years I survived hell and did everything I had to live only to find out she was gone. At this point I may just be as well as evil like Alucard for all the things I had to do in hell to just survive" He told them yet Headmaster glared at him.

"The different between you and him is you regret the things you have done. You wished you didn't have to do any of these unlike him who enjoyed doing all of the things he had done in the years he has been alive." Headmaster told him.

"Even so I know where my sister is now and nothing is going to stop me from saving her. I will find her and I will kill that bastard. He thinks he's unkillable well I'm going show him just how wrong he is." Naruto told him while he moved to sit down on the bed.

He noticed whatever that magic was that showed his past was over with, he hated that Moka had seen that side of him. He didn't want her to see any of that and yet he couldn't stop her from seeing any of it at all.

"I think time we all give the two of them time alone, they do need it now more than ever." Headmaster walked out with everyone even Moka's mother.

She did know that after seeing all of that, he and her daughter needed time to talk together. She didn't realize just how much that young boy had done to keep her daughter safe and for that she was thankful for.

"You really have done so much for me without me even knowing it." Moka said, her mouth claiming his.

They were alone so she didn't care about hiding anything from him. She just kissed him once more while her hands moved around him. He had done so much for her and she was so upset with him for leaving her behind.

"I would do anything in order to keep you safe and sound no matter what I have to do. I will always do anything to keep you safe from harm no matter what Moka-chan because you are the one that I love." He told her which she just stared at him shocked.

"You said you love me, say it again for me." She told him.

"I love you Moka-chan." He repeated himself to her.

She had just kissed him hard because he was the first person to ever say that to her beside her mother. She couldn't believe that he had told her that he loved her, she loved him back with all of her heart.

"I love you too Naruto-kun and I love only you. I just want you to know you aren't ever allowed to leave me alone again." She warned him.

"Don't worry I don't plan on leaving you again no matter what. I'm here and I'm here for life no matter how long we live for." He told her with a smirk.

Naruto then placed her so she was sitting on his lap, he kept his arms around her body. How he missed her being with him and how much he missed her. Both Moka and his sister were the only things on his mind when he was trapped inside hell for these two long years.

He started to strip her out of her clothes again which she didn't seem to mind. When she was naked she got up and moved over to the door to lock it this time. She just smirked back over at him because this was what she wanted. She wanted this, she needed to be with the person she truly loved with all her heart.

She moved back on his lap before she could feel his hands against her breasts, he pulled and twisted her nipples. He could see her open her mouth to let out a long moan of pleasure, pleasure that he was giving her.

* * *

Grayfia is Naruto's sister! I wonder what kind of strange fun that will bring to the story.

Demonic form Naruto is showed and I wonder the next time he will use the devil trigger.

I hope you all enjoyed the story.


End file.
